Project: GRAMP
by Ruination of Infinity
Summary: A group of ex-grunts must put aside their pasts and their differences in order to save the world from a leaner, meaner Cipher. On hiatus.


**Author's Notes: **Greetings and _bienvenue_, intrepid readers! Ruination of Infinity here. This was an idea that popped into my head quite some time ago, but never really had the time to put into practice. This is one of several auxiliary fics, meaning you won't get any updates as often as you'd like. However, I would like to establish a regular schedule of its release. As you will witness below, my writing skills have become somewhat sloppy, so please tell me on how to improve. Enjoy!

P.S. My characters are mine and not Game Freak's; likewise, Pokémon is Game Freak's, and not mine.

**Ariel: 0900 hours, 5 June 20XX, Musical Hall, Nimbasa City**

As of the present, a woman in a blue dress with her long dark green hair tied up with a cerulean ribbon was seemingly performing a staring duel to the death with her equally blue Walrein. Ariel, the woman in question, opened her Prop Case, scanned its contents, and closed it with an audible _click._ She then walked around her Walrein, scrutinizing every angle, every appendage protruding from the blue walrus's rotund body, with great care. Her Pokémon tilted its head quizzically as she did so. Suddenly, she grabbed her Prop Case with great haste, opened it and automatically, her hands flew all over the decorations inside, giving each so much as a glance before she either haphazardly plastered it onto her Pokémon, or just as haphazardly threw it away. A while later, Ariel stepped away, trying to get a general picture of what she had just made.

Now, Walrein looked like a piece of modern art. It was crowned with a Laurel Wreath, and its over its eyes were a pair of Square Glasses. A Frilly Apron skirted around its girth like a bib, and in its two hands it held a Bouquet and a Lonely Flower. After absorbing her Pokémon's somewhat ludicrous glory, all 151 kilos of it, Ariel shed a tear of joy. However, her Walrein was clearly not amused. In fact, it was wondering what exactly it had done to offend Arceus or Kyogre to merit such a fate.

"So," Ariel asked, "Are you ready?"

Her Walrein slowly nodded, treating the question as if it were an animal to be led to the slaughter.

"Then let's go!"

They exited the dressing room, and after some walking, or, in Walrein's case, waddling, they came upon the stage. However, they were barred entrance, and after extracting an explanation from one of the Musical Hall's owners that only Pokémon are allowed onstage, and only when the music started, Ariel slumped to a corner, with Walrein following suit. She stroked her Pokémon's forehead, feeling the warm, leathery, blue skin beneath her hand. "It's going to be alright, Mags. I know it's a little different from what we're used to doing, but I know you're going to do well." she said. Mags responded with a soft cry of indiscernible emotion. When the stage crew called out for the Pokémon to assemble, they both got up, and Ariel said, "Go out there, wreck that stage, and make me proud!" Mags nodded, secretly thinking of taking her master's order literally, and took one last look back at her Trainer as she waddled towards the curtain. The Musical was now about to commence.

**Ariel: 0945 hours, 5 June 20XX, Musical Hall, Nimbasa City**

Forty-five minutes later, Ariel and Mags were sighing in relief as the Musical was concluded. Already the stage announcer was doing his job announcing, "Thank you for coming to the first showing of 'Charming Munna'! Please visit the musical hall again!" Ariel could hear the announcer all the way from the stage to the dressing room. Here, the four participants were currently being grilled by the Musical coordinator. But because everyone was on edge that time, the coordinator started off with, "Please, everybody, keep calm, because the Musical was a complete success!" At this he sprang up, like he was using Bounce. When he saw that his unusual behavior garnered sweatdrops and startled faces, he returned to composure. "First of all, I would like to thank all of you for joining the first showing of 'Charming Munna'! I went into the atrium and asked a few spectators about what they thought of your Pokémon!" He approached all four participants individually, and whispered into their ear. The first one: jaw dropped in disbelief. The second: tore a sizable clump of hair from her head. The third: instantaneously broke down into tears. Ariel glanced at her competitors' reactions briefly, wondering how she would take what the coordinator would say. So the man leaned close, and whispered into her ear, "In this musical, it's not an overstatement to say that your Pokémon was the lead role."

Ariel just stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say. Then she felt her heart beat again, and along with it came joy. She basically exploded all over the room with happiness, repeatedly shaking the Musical Coordinator's hand. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you very much!"

Ariel then went out of the dressing room and into the lobby, where fans immediately crowded around her, shaking her hand, giving her flowers and generally congratulating her for her Pokémon's outstanding performance. She used her dancing skills to weave through the crowd, an act which made them even louder. After escaping, she headed toward the door.

Once outside, she met a shady-looking man dressed in black, which was odd, given that it was the height of summer. It looked like he wanted something from her, so she asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Although the man tried to look startled, his face did not betray such an emotion. "Oh, no. Uh, well, actually, I'm from a renowned agency 'round these parts, and I was extremely amazed at your performance. I really think you could make it in a lot of famous places."

"Really? 'Cause I'm not buying it. Who are you?" Ariel asked, suspicion gleaming in her eyes.

The man just sighed, and said, "You're very clever, Miss Simmons. We at the NLS Group admire that. We'd like to enlist your talents as an ex-Team Aqua agent to aid us in addressing a matter of nominal importance. We're located _here_," He handed her a card with the address _31 Watchog Way, Nacrene City_. "Please be there on or before 10 PM tonight."

Ariel raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you want me to do my Team Aqua thing again? Am I at least going to be paid in cash? "

"Probably," the man said, and he left, soon melding with the crowd before Ariel could ask more questions.

**Max: 1305 hours, 5 June 20XX, Castelia City **

Max was wandering around the roads and thoroughfares of Castelia City, looking for someplace to eat. Being a newbie here, it was real nice of his new employer, Doctor Fennel, to give him time to wander around the city alone. Besides, their research on the connection between the Dream Mist and the Entralink was getting along fine. It wasn't long before he found a small restaurant nestled in the middle of Narrow Street. Outside hung two flowerpots with a neat display of foliage, and beside the door was a faded blue signboard, which informed Max that he was standing in front of the Café Sonata. His stomach rumbled a bit, so Max opened the door.

The café looked larger on the inside than on the outside, though not by much. The warm yellow lighting and checkered floor made it look like a very cozy place, which it was. A few wooden dining sets were scattered here and there, and the counter sat near the back.

He walked towards the counter. The man operating the cash register looked to be in the early twenties, just about his own age. Atop his messy brown hair sat a black cap. The man greeted him with a warm smile and said, "Welcome to Café Sonata! What will you be ordering?"

Max thought for a moment. "Hmm… I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich, a Moo-Moo Mocha, and a Lava Cookie for dessert." He pulled out his wallet, took out the money he needed and handed it over to the man. He took it, counted it, and then placed it inside the cash register.

"Sure. I'll fix your order up. In the meantime, why don't you take a seat over there?" The man motioned over to a couch near the counter.

"Oh, wait. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Huh?" was the reply.

"I need your name so I can label the mocha as yours."

"Won't that be unnecessary, seeing as I'm the only one here?" Max argued.

The man smiled. "You make a pretty good point, but protocol is protocol."

Max just rolled his eyes. "It's Max."

"Okay. You'll get your order in just little bit, Max, so, uh, yeah, just go sit there." Max did as he was told.

Moments later, the man returned with a tray, and on it was a grilled sandwich, a paper cup filled with steaming hot coffee and a cookie that looked a tad like pyroclastic material. He placed the tray on the table and asked, "Will there be anything else?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Max replied.

"I'm Roy, by the way," the man said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the sudden familiarity?"

Roy sighed, though there was a small smile on his face. "So you can call me if you need anything."

"Oh, right."

"So, uh, I'll be at the counter if you need me." Roy turned to go.

"Right." Max started to dig in. The coffee had the ever-unbeatable milk-and-chocolate combo. He scarfed down the chicken sandwich like it never existed. But in the microseconds before he bit into the caramel confection known as the Lava Cookie, the world exploded around him. A man in black charged in, and before he could do anything Max saw a pink blob dart across his vision, followed by Roy sauntering over the fallen man's side.

**Roy, 1427 hours, 5 June 20XX, Café Sonata, Castelia City**

Roy took a closer look at the man he pinned to the ground using his Ditto. _Sharply dressed, packs glasses. Heck, this one might be from the Interpol!_ he thought, as his visual examination reached a conclusion. Ditto crept along his arm and perched itself on his shoulder. Roy then asked the most sensible question in this kind of situation.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man only chuckled. "It seems fortune is with me today." He got up and shook the dust from his uniform.

Roy commanded, "Transform," Ditto changed into a butcher's knife. He placed it against the man's throat. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The man took off his shades. "Who I am is of little importance. What I want is to ask and convince you to attend a meeting. Both of you."

Roy was surprised by this. "You don't mean that guy's coming with me?" He motioned to Max, who had dropped his Lava Cookie straight into the coffee he was drinking.

"Of course."

"What's this meeting about anyway?" Roy asked, lifting the blade from the man's neck by just a hair.

"Its nature is that of 'deciding the future of the known world'."

"Now why the hell would I, or for that matter, we, go to such a meeting?" Roy said, his brown eyes now steely and unforgiving.

"I suspect large sums of money are involved, an amount that would certainly fill the pockets of an ex-Rocket like you."

Roy removed the blade altogether, and Ditto once more resumed its original form.

"Fine. Where is this meeting anyway?"

The man handed him a card. "We're expecting the both of you to be there at 10PM tonight. Thank you for your time and hospitality." He took a small bow and left.

**Max, 1455 hours, 5 June 20XX, Café Sonata, Castelia City**

Max just sat there, too awed and terrified to move. It wasn't until Roy got a broom and started sweeping the floor that he regained his speech.

"You, sir, are the craziest waiter I have ever seen in my life."

Roy put up his hands in resignation to that title. "I try." He continued, "So, we're supposed to at 31 Watchog Way in Nacrene City at 10PM."

Max asked, "Where's Nacrene City?"

Roy's jaw dropped. "Really?! You don't know where—Oh, never mind. It's the city just beyond the Skyarrow Bridge. Then, you cut through Pinwheel Forest, and you're there. If I'm not mistaken, 31 Watchog Way is near the Museum."

"Oh. Alright, then. I'm going now." Max turned to go.

"Sure. Come and visit again, okay?"

"I will." And so Max left what had to be the most interesting café he ever had the pleasure to enter.

**Haley, 1705 hours, Plasma Headquarters, 5 June 20XX, Driftveil City**

Haley was bored. So bored, in fact, that she had already fully comprehended what boredom smelled like. The Pokémon her friend Clarisse asked her to watch were also bored, not bothering to move in this heat. Although a part of the sun was already touching the horizon, it was still very hot. She dragged her feet toward the air conditioner, and seeing that it was already on the 'High' setting, she had no choice but to go back to her seat and sit down. She heard the doorbell ring, so she stood up once more, and almost ran to get the door. When she opened it, however, it wasn't a little girl crying to get her Pokémon back, but a man in dressed in black, from his hair to his shoes.

"Um, what can I do for you?" Haley asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're not a member of Team Plasma, are you?"

"What, just because I have green hair means I'm not a member of Team Plasma?"

"No, it's just that every Plasma Grunt I've seen so far has carrot hair."

"Oh." Haley felt embarrassed.

The man cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm looking for a Rood person? Is he here?"

"Oh, yeah. Should I just fetch him?" Haley asked.

The man shook his head. "No, Mister Rood and I have much to discuss."

"Oh. Anyway, he's at the back." She pointed to the door at the end of the room.

"Thank you." The man proceeded to enter the next room.

Haley went back to her desk, still bored. But now, she was annoyed. Annoyed at the man for mentioning her green hair. Although she didn't exactly dislike her hair, but it most definitely was not green; it was more of a light teal. And she was annoyed because he reminded her of her past, belonging to a group who simply acted without thinking, blindly citing policies without understanding their true meaning. She was annoyed that her hair served as a reminder that she was once part of Team Galactic.

**Clarisse, 1720 hours, 5 June 20XX, Plasma Headquarters, Driftveil City**

Clarisse just got back from the Driftveil Market carrying two bags full of miscellaneous goods, from canned corn to paper towels. Her Scrafty tagged along beside her, helping her carry the groceries. When she reached the Plasma Headquarters, little more than a somewhat large house on top of a hill overlooking the city, she immediately knocked on the wooden door. It was only a few moments before the door opened and a girl sprang out, excitedly glomping the startled Clarisse.

"Clarisse! Clarisse! _It _happened!" said the girl.

"Gah! Haley! You'll make me drop the groceries like that! And, what's this about something happening?" Clarisse said.

Haley took a moment to compose herself. "You know! Something interesting!"

"Oh. Tell you what, help me with the groceries, and you can tell me what happened. Inside. Out of this infernal heat. Okay?"

"Sure!" Haley chirped, punctuating her eagerness by nodding.

Clarisse entered, and she and Haley immediately set out dissecting the groceries and putting them in their proper places. Afterward, the two girls crashed onto the sofa and let out a sigh of relief.

"So a guy dressed in black just came in here and asked for Sage Rood?" Clarisse asked.

Haley nodded in confirmation. "That is interesting news."

"Indeed. I wonder what it's about, though?"

Sage Rood and the man in black suddenly exited from the back room. The two girls only watched them exchange a few more words and shake hands. The man in black then left.

The Sage then turned his attentions to them. "You two. Come here."

They did as he asked. The Sage then said, "I need the two of you to go to this address at 10 PM tonight."

Clarisse tried to object, but the Sage shot her down with "This is a matter of national importance, so I suggest that you prepare for this. Am I clear?" He then turned to Haley. "I am sorry for asking something like this of you, child."

Haley shook her head. "That's alright, really. I love helping here, so, yeah, it's okay, really!"

"All right, then. You are both dismissed." said Rood, tiredly.

They both took a small bow, and raced towards the door.

**Ariel, 2145 hours, 5 June 20XX, Warehouse, Nacrene City**

Ariel arrived at the warehouse at around fifteen minutes earlier than the appointed time. She thought she'd take a look around the premises, so she let out Mags in case there'd be an emergency.

The warehouse looked like any other warehouse in the city, built entirely of brick, a green roof, and a giant blue sliding door.

Inside, though, were a few objects of interest. Boxes were piled as high as the roof. Some were labeled, and these labels told her that this was a storehouse of virtually everything art-related. What really caught Ariel's eye, however, were the chairs at the back of the warehouse, clearly arranged to hold a meeting of some sort. It was then that she heard the shuffling of feet. She turned, and saw two men standing at the door.

**Roy, 2150 hours, 5 June 20XX, Warehouse, Nacrene City**

Roy was looking at a really nice-looking woman. Clad in a knee-length dress that was the color of the sea, she looked like one of those actresses on television. It was also her style of dress that gave away certain things, like from where she came from (Hoenn obviously, but Undella Town was also a pretty good guess), what her previous occupation was (an affiliate of Team Aqua, maybe?), and other such things. But Roy kept these to himself because, well, it's rude to pry into a woman's life.

Because of his scrutiny of the woman, Roy totally forgot that Max was with him. The guy was totally dumbfounded, complete with slack jaw and all. He tried to shake him to snap him out of the trance.

"Max! Max! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" Roy shouted.

"Uh, ah! Wait, stop shouting!" Max screamed back.

"Whew, I thought I'd lost you there. What happened to you anyway?"

Max gave a small laugh. "Eh, well, I'm not really used to being second earliest to arrive at work, so…" He scratched the back of his head.

Roy just facepalmed. "Man, you made me worry enough to shorten my lifespan over you not being able to come first?"

Meanwhile, the girl was laughing, and she was doing a terrible job hiding it. Roy approached her. "Let me guess. Some guy in black approached you and convinced you to come here. Am I right?"

"Yup. I'm Ariel, by the way," the woman held out her hand.

"I'm Roy, and the spaced out guy over there is Max." He took her hand and shook it warmly.

"What do you think's gonna go down here? The guy I met mentioned a meeting of some sort,' Ariel asked.

"Probably some weird propaganda stuff about… stuff," Roy answered. He had to admit, a master thief-turned-barista-slash-waiter like him was at a loss right now, what with the little information the man he met gave him.

"One thing's for sure, though. Whoever called this meeting's gotta be someone from the big leagues." Ariel said.

This got Roy thinking. Who could be behind this shenanigan? Team Plasma? Not likely, since they got the boot when a kid trampled all over their asses only a few months back. Giovanni? No. Just no. Roy, along with the rest of the Team Rocket members that tagged along for the Johto joyride, knew Giovanni wouldn't have the balls to show himself again. Not when he'd been beaten by a child. So he stood there, steeped in his thoughts, when Max's voice interrupted him.

"Uh, guys! We have company!"

Roy turned and saw that Max was right. One—no, two—figures on a purple balloon were approaching.

**Haley, 2157 hours, 5 June 20XX, Warehouse, Nacrene City**

When Drifblim had finally landed, Haley returned it to its Pokéball to rest. She saw that three people were staring at the two of them incredulously. Haley awkwardly made her way to the warehouse, while Clarisse stayed behind to chat.

Haley had explored the entirety of the massive structure by the time Clarisse and the others went inside. When she introduced the others to her, she tried to smile and be warm, but her heart wasn't really in it. Like her previous boss, Haley wasn't the personable type. No one hung out with her when she was a kid, so she stuck to herself and to the massive library in her home city, Canalave. She tried to snap herself out of those depressing thoughts, so she asked the others, "Will there be any more people coming?"

Ariel shook her head. "I highly doubt that."

Just then, Haley's Pokétch beeped. She glanced at it, and it told her that it was already 10 PM. As if on cue, a voice boomed from hidden speakers.

"I assume all of you are here? Good."

**Max 2200PM, 5 June 20XX, Warehouse, Nacrene City**

_The voice is masked, _was the first thing that came across Max's mind. The voice continued. "Seeing as you can't hear me for the time being, I'm going to assume that you're all wondering why the five of you have been selected. That is because your backgrounds, especially your affiliations with former villainous organizations, have been screened, and it was found that you were the best candidates for the assignment we have in mind." _What? So that means, everyone in this room was affiliated with a villainous group in the past?_ Max looked at the faces around him, wondering what they were forced to do under such diabolical organizations. _I was a Magma grunt back then, so I'm not excused from what I just said._ The voice continued, "Because all of you are here, we'd like to formally welcome you into the GRAMP Project."

_GRAMP Project? Sounds suspicious_. "Allow me to elaborate. The GRAMP Project is a counter force against any and all possible threats to inter-regional security. You have been chosen because your skills will be vital in facing those threats."

_Skills? Threat? What's this guy talking about? There haven't been any reports of any major criminal activity anywhere!_

Max's question was answered as the voice continued, "We've been lulled into a false sense of security, what with the recent defeat of Neo Team Plasma. However, our sources confirm that an organization we thought was extinct has risen from the ashes once again."

"Its name?" the voice continued. "Cipher."


End file.
